


First meeting.

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, Crossover, Dogs, F/F, Other, btvs x carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dawn meets eddie the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



Holiday cottage. 

The Cotswold's 

 

Eddie sniffed Dawn and growled. He retreated into the room wagging his tail as he found Laura sitting in the corner and sat in her lap.

 

Faith laughed, ‘Doesn’t look like he’s a fan of you, string bean.’ 

 

Dawn huffed, ‘I’m not even part cat. Why does he hate me?’

 

Buffy drew Dawn into her, ‘it’s okay maybe you’ve got cat smell on you somehow.’

 

Carmilla walked into the room smirking, ‘Sorry, kiddo. Might have got some fur on your laundry pile last night. I’ll be more careful next time, promise.’She glanced at Faith her eyes playful. 

 

Dawn glared at Carmilla, ‘What the fuck, Carm? I told you to be careful of my stuff. When you’re guests somewhere aren’t you meant to be polite?’ 

 

Buffy squeezed her shoulder, tutting, ‘Come on Dawnie, play nice with Auntie Carm.’

 

Carmilla walked over to Laura and Eddie, she sat by her side and leant into Laura, Eddie nudged her hand and Carmilla smiled at Dawn, ‘See, kiddo, he loves me. Must be you.’

 

Laura frowned then scooped Eddie up in her arms, ‘It’s okay, Dawn. He’s just shy I’m sure.’ She held Eddie closer to Dawn, he then growled and burrowed deeper into her arms. 

 

Faith walked towards them, ‘String bean, let’s take him on a walk.'

 

Dawn huffed, ‘I will Faith, if you stop calling me that.’

 

Buffy laughed, ‘Oh Dawnie, you know it’s cause Faith loves you.’

 

Both Faith and Dawn glared at Buffy. She shrugged, ‘Don’t get defensive, you know it’s true,’ she said, leaning over to kiss Faith on the cheek. 

 

‘I’m not 16 anymore, Buffy. Faith knows that, she should treat me like the adult that I am.’

 

‘Dawn, look, you’ll always be a kid to me.’

 

Laura reached for Carmilla’s hand and tugged on it ‘Come on Carm, let’s take him on a walk before they get into it,’ Carmilla smirked, ‘Cupcake, they’re only starting, trust me. But… I wouldn’t say no to a walk just us three and the hills.’

 

She pressed a kiss to Laura’s hairline, Eddie jumped out her arms onto the grass and into the open air, free.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to cole  
> thank you to the creators of these characters  
> they mean so much


End file.
